Future Son Gohan
Future Son Gohan (未来の悟飯), referred to in the series simply as Gohan, is the alternate timeline counterpart of Gohan that appears in the timeline in which Future Trunks lives. In the original manga, he appears in a special chapter titled "Trunks The History - The Lone Warrior", and he made his anime debut in the Dragon Ball Z episode "Ghosts from Tomorrow" during one of Future Trunks' flashbacks. He would receive a much larger role a short time later in the television special, Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks. Background "Now Gohan... what would your father do!?" — Future Gohan questioning himself after he and Trunks are nearly killed (English Version) The point of timeline divergence with Future Gohan and his main timeline counterpart occurred when Future Frieza arrived on Earth in August of Age 764. Originally, Future Goku uses his Instant Transmission technique to arrive and kill Frieza and his father (Goku even states to Future Trunks in the main series that was what he was going to do), but the events in the series differ, as Future Trunks arrives and kills the tyrants instead of Goku, thus the timeline divergence.8 Future Gohan hails from the true original timeline (one without a Future Trunks coming back in time, obviously) and because of this, the events that unfold are far different from those in the main series. After the death of his father due to a lethal heart virus in Age 766, and then the murders of the Z Fighters by the androids on May 12th, Age 767, Gohan's life is altered drastically.9 It is presumed that these events are what first sparked Gohan's transformation into a Super Saiyan, but it is never truly shown. Over the course of the following thirteen years, Gohan trains himself to be able to take down the androids, and over time, develops a close relationship to Trunks, the son of Vegeta and Bulma. As the last remaining Z Fighter, he continuously takes it upon himself to challenge the androids, even though he is outnumbered and outclassed. Gohan becomes a Super Saiyan sometime during the years-long struggle against the androids. In the special, Trunks also states that being a half-Saiyan hybrid like himself, Gohan must understand how he feels about not being able to stop the androids, and while he does, Gohan still states that Trunks is currently an emotional wreck like he was when he was not allowed to train and fight with his friends. Future Gohan's first true appearance in the special is his arrival at a city the androids had just recently attacked, thirteen years after the Z Fighters had been killed. He encounters Future Trunks in the ruins of the city, and after hearing his plea to learn to fight, agrees to take him under his wing. During a day of relaxation, the androids attack the theme park Super World while Gohan and Trunks happen to be flying overhead. The two quickly head toward the park to battle the androids. Upon arrival, Gohan instructs Trunks to stay out of the fight. Gohan then battles with Android 17, transforms into his Super Saiyan form and despite a few lucky hits from Android 17, quickly gains the upper-hand. However, Android 18 soon intervenes and Gohan finds himself quickly overwhelmed. In an attempt to assist Gohan, Trunks rushes in only to be quickly defeated by Android 18. However, before Android 18 can deliver a powerful energy blast to the young warrior, Gohan rushes in and takes the attack for him, saving Trunks' life. Gohan then carries the unconscious Trunks while trying to find a place to hide. He is successful in hiding until the androids decide to bomb the entire area in hopes of driving them out. Gohan manages to protect Trunks and stay hidden, but at the cost of his left arm, which is completely blown off in the bombing. Merely one Senzu Bean remains in Gohan's bag and rather than use it to restore his arm, he chooses to give it to Trunks, which saves him from death. Trunks awakes a moment later and brings the unconscious Gohan back to Capsule Corporation where Bulma treats his wounds. After Gohan's injuries heal, the two resume training. Trunks, pushing ever closer to becoming a Super Saiyan, quickly begins to improve day by day. "Sorry about that Trunks, but I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happened to you. This is my battle for now little brother, you're not quite ready yet. I can feel them all crying down there Trunks, that's why I have to go! I know you'll understand someday. See ya later kid..." — Future Gohan saying goodbye to the unconscious Trunks (English Version) Several time later, during a day of training, the nearby Pepper Town is attacked by the androids. Gohan prepares himself for battle, only to see young Trunks begging to fight along side him. Gohan seemingly accepts, only to knock Trunks out to avoid the young warrior from being nearly killed again, or worse. The one-armed Gohan seals his final fate when he flies into the city alone and ambushes the androids. Despite his handicap, Gohan puts up a long, suspenseful fight against the combined power of the androids. As Gohan tries his hardest to keep his defenses up, he is ganged up on and knocked down into the city streets below, before the androids launch energy blasts like a machine gun from the sky, killing him outright. Trunks awakens when his mentor's energy depletes. He then searches the city, only to find Gohan's dead body laying in a pool of blood and water. His rage bursts out and he transforms into a Super Saiyan for the first time. Personality Due to the apocalyptic world that he spent the latter half of his life in, Future Gohan is shown being very serious and more aggressive than his present timeline counterpart, but does retain his calm and joking nature, much like his father. Future Gohan is shown to be in quite a bit of pain and stress after all the years of challenging the androids alone, and has a sort of "do or die" attitude. However numerous times he appears to hide it, let go, and just enjoy life for what it is worth, most notably when telling Future Trunks to forget about becoming a Super Saiyan until he knows he is ready (in the anime special). Future Gohan also is also incredibly close to Future Trunks, and appears to even think of him as a little brother. He also appears to be deeply angered by the deaths of his close friends, which is told out loud to Future Trunks by stating that he remembers back to how the androids killed Future Piccolo and Future Krillin when transforming into a Super Saiyan. Although he once shared the same dream as his mainstream counterpart of becoming a scholar, due to the apocalyptic event that took place, Future Gohan presumably never went to school to fulfill that dream. It is assumed he spent all of his time training and pondering ways in which to stop the androids, making him a complete warrior instead of the scholar his present timeline counterpart becomes in late Dragon Ball Z and in Dragon Ball GT. However, he is never able to receive the ample training with Goku like his present timeline counterpart does, and therefore, is never able to reach anywhere near his full potential, which leads to miserable defeats, and ultimately his death, against the weaker Androids of the future. Appearance Future Gohan appears as a tall, stern, and muscular man. He also dons a uniform greatly resembling that of Goku's early uniform, and states that he is inspired to wear it in the hopes that he will one day be as strong as he was. The only differences between his uniform and Goku's is that the sleeves are longer on his, his boots are a dark blue with yellowish stripes on the bottom edges and without the line running in the middle of the boots from top to bottom, and he also wears his own kanji symbol on the back, Han, 飯.5 Bulma even states that Gohan looked strikingly similar to Goku when wearing this uniform. His hair is cut much shorter, somewhat resembling the haircut his alternate past counterpart had when fighting with Cell, only it was more grown into (because Future Gohan was a full-grown adult). He also obtains a scar that runs down the left side of his face, the after effect of an injury sustained during a battle with the androids. Abilities Flight The ability to fly with the use of ki. Intercept A counterattack used by Future Gohan where he teleports behind the opponent to deliver a kick to his chin. Masenko A yellow wave of ki shot from one hand on top of the other. Future Gohan uses this technique in an episode flashback and in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 as one of his Blast 2 attacks in his base form (he only uses his right hand in the video game for this attack though). In the 8th Dragon Ball Z Movie, Future Trunks is shown using the Masenko with the present Gohan as Super Saiyans, suggesting that it may have been the Future Gohan who taught him the move. Kamehameha A blue and white energy blast. This attack is seemingly taught to him by his father. Future Gohan uses the Kamehameha in the special when he battles the androids the second time. He also uses the Super Kamehameha variation in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 in his base form as his Ultimate Blast. Ironically, he uses it one-handed (due to loss of his left arm), making it reminiscent to the implementation of his younger counterpart's Father-Son Kamehameha. Super Explosive Wave A wave of energy more powerful than the simple explosive wave. Future Gohan's version of the Super Explosive Wave looks very similar to Piccolo's Hyper Explosive Demon Wave. It is used by Future Gohan in his base form in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Raging Blast 2. Full Power Charge One of Future Gohan's Blast 1. Wild Sense One of Future Gohan's Blast 1. Special Beam Cannon A purple and yellow ki wave shot from two fingers. He never used this technique in the anime (much less the manga, where we never even see him attempt a blast), but it is apparent that it may have been taught to him by Piccolo. Future Gohan uses this technique in the third Tenkaichi game and the second Raging Blast game while in his Super Saiyan form. Gekiretsu Madan One of Future Gohan's Blast 2 attacks in his Super Saiyan form. Called Hyper Masenko in Raging Blast 2. Fierce Combination Future Gohan's Ultimate Technique in video games. The attacks performed in this rush are taken from his fight with the Androids and his younger counterpart's fight with the Cell Jrs. and Super Perfect Cell in the main timeline. Burning Attack Used in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. This move is originally used by Future Trunks in the manga/anime. Evil Barrier A green energy shield, Gohan used this ability against the androids and in the third Budokai Tenkaichi game in his Super Saiyan form. Power up to the Very Limit One of Future Gohan's Blast 1 in his Super Saiyan form. Super Saiyan "You just need to find the right motivation, that's all.... Yeah, for me it's simple. All I have to do is think about how the androids killed Piccolo and Krillin. Then I feel a horrible hurt, and then the pain from that turns into rage, it's maddening! I don't ever want it to happen again, something that unfair. And then suddenly... the dam breaks."— Future Gohan's response to Trunks' frustration over his inability to become a Super Saiyan (English Version) The ability to transform into a more powerful being, Future Gohan takes this form every time he fights the androids. It is not exactly clear at what age and how he became a Super Saiyan in the alternate timeline, but it he might have became a Super Saiyan after seeing his friends killed by the androids, as suggested by his fierce hatred towards them. He also attempted to teach the ability to Future Trunks and succeeded in the manga (albeit with much less ease than the present counterpart), but in the anime it is his death that prompts Future Trunks' transformation. Super Saiyan 2 Future Gohan can take this form in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. Much like his present counterpart as a young adult, with the exception of a lightning aura, his appearance in this form does not look that different from his appearance as in the regular Super Saiyan form. Ultimate Future Son Gohan Like his present counterpart in the main timeline, Future Gohan has his hidden potential awakened by the Future Old Kai during the battle against Future Majin Buu in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. Film Appearances Dragon Ball Z Special 2 The film opens with Future Goku's tragic death from a radical Heart Virus and the death of the Z Fighters at the hands of Android 17 and Android 18 around six months later on May 12, Age 767. Unfortunately, the Z Fighters are unable to be wished back to life because the Dragon Balls are permanently unusable due to Piccolo's death, which also kills Kami. The TV special moves thirteen years into the future, in Age 780, where we meet a fourteen year old Trunks and twenty-three year old Gohan. Gohan is the only one able to stand against the Androids, ever since he became a Super Saiyan after witnessing the deaths of the other Z Fighters. Gohan trains Trunks in fighting and power, who comes very close to becoming a Super Saiyan as well. One day, the Androids attack an amusement park, Super World. Gohan and Trunks arrive there for battle, and Android 17 takes on Gohan while Android 18 watches. Gohan transforms into a Super Saiyan and, despite a few lucky hits by the android, quickly takes control of the fight. However, Android 18 joins the fight and the two begin to overtake Gohan. Trunks, though no match for the Androids, comes to Gohan's aid and fights with Android 18. He manages to fight her for a minute before he is easily defeated, but Gohan saves him from death, and they both hide in the debris of the park. The androids, unable to find them, bomb the park in hopes of drawing them out of hiding. Gohan and Trunks survive the blast but at the cost of Gohan's left arm, which is blown off. Gohan then gives Trunks a Senzu bean, saving him from death yet again. Trunks brings Gohan back to Capsule Corporation where he recovers and resumes training Trunks. The training is stopped short when the androids attack the nearby city Pepper Town. Trunks pleads to fight, but Gohan knocks him unconscious to stop him from joining the battle. The one-armed Super Saiyan ambushes Android 17, and despite his handicap, puts up a long and suspenseful fight against the androids. He meets his end when the androids gang up on him in the rain and knock him to the ground. They then use their Accel Dance technique, killing the fallen warrior. Trunks is awakened when his mentors energy vanishes. Upon searching the city, Trunks finds Gohan's dead body. The rage from within him is unleashed and Trunks transforms into a Super Saiyan. The story moves forward three years later, in Age 783. Trunks walks in on Bulma while she is working on the Time Machine, and tells her that he does not need anyone from the past helping him beat the androids since he is a Super Saiyan. She reminds him that Gohan was also a Super Saiyan, which obviously was not enough. A news bulletin on the radio announces that the androids are attacking Bridgetown, a nearby city, and Trunks goes off to fight them despite Bulma's pleas. He finds the androids in the ruined city which they destroyed, and engages in battle with them. However, the young Super Saiyan is completely outclassed and can barely put up a fight. Trunks is badly beaten by the merely-toying androids, and miraculously survives a large blast of energy from Android 18. Trunks awakens in his house with his mother Bulma by his side. After a brief talk, he decides to go in the time machine (once it's finally ready, which is about six months to a year later) to give the Heart Medicine to Goku. Trunks' timeline is shown again for the final time during the episode "Free the Future". Trunks returns to the future and tells Bulma about everything that had transpired in the past after he had gone back to help Goku and the others with the Androids. Just then it comes over the radio that Androids 17 and 18 are once again attacking, and Trunks rushes off at Parsley City to confront them for the final time. Trunks engages the Androids in battle and neither are able to even hit him once, he then destroys them both but states the future is not safe yet. Sometime later, the Cell of Trunks' timeline appears and attempts to steal his time machine just as he did in another alternate timeline, only this time, Trunks destroys him with a Heat Dome Attack, thus finally bringing peace back to the future and restoring natural order. Appearances in other Media Dragon Ball Z "If my father were still alive, he'd know what to do. Ah Dad, I always thought you were invincible, at least to a virus. But I'll be brave for you Dad... I'll make you proud." — Future Gohan's flashback (English Version) In the Dragon Ball Z episode "Ghosts from Tomorrow", a flashback via Trunks showcases Future Gohan waging a battle against Androids 17 and 18. In the flashback, Gohan battles with Android 18 first, but despite a few good blows, he is eventually smashed into a rock pile when Android 17 intervenes. Before the downed warrior can rise again, the androids prepare to assault him, but Trunks steps in and cuts off a few locks of Android 18's hair. Trunks is attacked but Gohan is able to save him. However, he is quickly overwhelmed so he and Trunks hide amongst the ruins of the city in order to devise a plan. A flashback of Gohan picturing his dying father is shown, and he states he will strive to make him proud. The next scene shows Gohan and Trunks charging at the androids, but nothing beyond this is seen other than a large explosion and Trunks' narrative describing his mentor's death. The scene has many similarities to the TV special, and may display the basis of it in a nutshell, but the scene does differ. It is often debatable if the differences in the flashback was because it was a fight not seen in the special, that the animators made a mistake, or Trunks' flashback was just interpreted different (if in-universe description counts). Nevertheless, this episode of Dragon Ball Z premiered in Japan on November 11, 1992, before "The History Of Trunks" special aired in Japan on February 23, 1993. Video Games Quotes Relationships Future Goku Future Chi-chi Futue OX-King Future Bulma Future Trunks Future Piccolo Future Krillin Knownable Relatives *Future Goku (father/dead) *Future Chi-Chi (Mother) *Future Ox-King (Partnal Grandfather) *Future Bardock (Paternal Grandfather) *Gino (Paternal Grandmother/dead) *Raditz (Uncle/dead) *Future Piccolo (Sensei and Surrogate father/dead) *Future Krillin (Best Friend/dead) *Future Trunks (Student/Surrogate Little Brother) Trivia *This Gohan is the first adult version seen in both the manga and anime. *On the front cover of the special Gohan is already shown having lost his left arm. At first sight, this is hard to tell because Trunks partially covers Gohan, particularly where his left arm is supposed to be. This layout is applied most probably in order to evade this major spoiler, besides, the scars from that battle are also present. *After an encounter with the androids, Future Gohan received scars that looked similar to Yamcha's. His haircut even vaguely resembled the one Yamcha was seen with in his appearance during the Buu arc. *Future Gohan has a monstrous appetite similar to Goku's and devours his meals very quickly. Future Bulma even says when Future Gohan has finished eating, "Yep, like father like son." Humorously, the present Gohan is shown swallowing food the same way during the Buu arc in the World Tournament saga. *The manga hints that he would not have stood a chance against the Androids, even if he had not lost his arm, since Android 17 stated he only used less than half of his total power to defeat him. However, this may have been merely Android 17 bluffing and being arrogant as later in the anime special, Future Gohan is able to overpower the androids in the beam struggle. Android 18 even confirmed (in the Japanese dub) that they were fighting at full power. Another possibility is that Future Gohan gained a great power increase after healing from the previous battle through the Zenkai. *In the TV special, Future Gohan is voiced by Dameon Clarke (the voice actor of Cell), while in Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Shin Budokai - Another Road, and Raging Blast 2, he is voiced by Kyle Hebert, the voice actor of the present timeline adult Gohan. Voice Actresses & Actors *'Japanese voice actress' : Masako Nozawa (all his appearances in 1992 - Present) *'English voice actress' : Stephanie Nadolny (Young) *'English' : Dameon Clarke (TV Special & DBZ Episode Ghosts of Tomorrow), Kyle Hebert (Video Games - Present) all information on Future Son Gohan came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Future_Gohan Gallery Screenshotsdbztvspecial2 192.jpg Screenshotsdbztvspecial2 013.jpg Screenshotsdbztvspecial2 503.jpg Screenshotsdbztvspecial2 542.jpg Screenshotsdbztvspecial2 386.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males